


Suggestions and Input Wanted

by Donkeyk18



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkeyk18/pseuds/Donkeyk18
Summary: HiI am a mass effect enthusiast and my work as centered on the time between mass effect 1 and 2.Although I have not dedicated as much time to writing as I would like, and my technique is not as refined as other authors I would like to continue writing in this universe and dedicate more time and energy to writing.If you would like to collaborate or have any requests, ideas or suggestions - please comment on the works or DM me. I would love to explore more of the ME Universe.





	Suggestions and Input Wanted

I am a mass effect enthusiast and my work as centered on the time between mass effect 1 and 2. 

Although I have not dedicated as much time to writing as I would like, and my technique is not as refined as other authors I would like to continue writing in this universe and dedicate more time and energy to writing. 

If you would like to collaborate or have any requests, ideas or suggestions - please comment on the works or DM me. I would love to explore more of the ME Universe.


End file.
